Stargazing
by water mixed flame
Summary: Will's at the beach, thinking about smeone she misses dearly. Will/Danny story.


Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

A/N: This is going to be a Will/Danny Nova fanfic. Only because I love the couple. (Grins)

____________

Stargazing

_______-

It's been months since Will and the others returned from Nimbus, Danny's home planet. At the moment, the keeper of the Heart was sitting on the edge of stone near the ocean, the salty, cool breeze combing her shoulder length, crimson hair back. Will let out a sigh as she rested her head on her palm, her chocolate brown eyes gazing out at the deep, dark, blue ocean waves rolling back and forth to its own rhythm and crashing against the shore. The sun was setting out on the horizon, lighting up the ocean while ushering the night and stars. Will fell back, stretching out on the rock before resting her head on folded arms. She watched intently as the night took over, the dim light of the stars becoming brighter and brighter each moment. And she wondered. She wondered what Danny was doing at the moment.

In truth, she missed him greatly, but couldn't see him for he was on an entirely different planet, and it wasn't as if she could just create a portal to his world, as it was, she was having enough trouble making portals to Meridian. Closing her eyes she smiled warmly at remembering how Danny's electric blue eyes sparkled with warmth and mischief, and how his laugh was uplifting and could bring joy to anyone who was around to hear it. She remembered how his semi curly, auburn hair reached his strong shoulders and moved with him as he moved to music as if it was the more natural than breathing. She remembered how much fun it was to be with him, how he had so much life in him. But then, she remembered back to the last time she saw him, the warm feeling she had instantly sobering up. The last time she locked gazes with his, they were pleading for an answer, and so confused. He wasn't as full of life as he was, and his beautiful, lulling voice was dull, as was his aura, as if the life and fun was sucked right out of him. The confrontation between them at that time, even with her friends behind her, was painful, and although she wanted nothing more than to hold him, she couldn't. She was there on a mission. She was there to get the Heart back, the one he stole. The one he gave back. But, once everything was back to normal, even though they had succeeded, and were back home, Will felt as though something was still missing.

Her heart.

Not the Heart of Candracar, no. But her _own_ heart was the only thing that didn't return, the only thing that Danny still kept a stronghold on, whether or not he knew it himself. Will opened her eyes, her right hand coming up to stretch out to the now night sky before bringing it back and clasping it over her heart.

'_Danny…' she thought wistfully, wishing so much to see his face, hear his voice, and feel his warmth. _

_Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the dark, night sky, catching the redhead's attention and forcing her sit up quickly to watch as it streaked across the sky before crashing a few feet from where she was now. Curious to see what it was, but cautious to the fact that it may be an enemy, Will hopped off the large boulder she was laying on and ran across the sandy plane to see what it was. _

_Stopping in front of the bright glow, Will watched a dark silhouette stand up from the ground and turn to face her before walking forward, towards her. Will watched with bated breath, cautiously sinking in a defensive position before the bright glow dimmed to one that allowed her to see who the stranger was. Will's chocolate brown eyes widened with surprise and disbelief, her defensive position completely crumbling as a hand went straight to cover her mouth to suppress the gasp that came out involuntarily. _

"_There's no way." she whispered hoarsely, tears beginning to prick the edges of her eyes._

"_There is." came the familiar smooth voice, stopping just two feet in front of the redheaded leader._

_Without any words, Will rushed forward, immediately running into the figure and winding her arms tightly around the neck before burying her face into a strong chest, grinning as she listened to the familiar rhythm of a strong heart. Will smiled as she felt to toned arms come around her to pull her closer in a warm embrace, and feel the light weight of a head rest on top of her own, with a gentle sigh._

"_How?" she asked tentatively, quietly, while holding him tighter, as if afraid that if she let him go he would disappear. _

"_I'm not sure myself." he chuckled and she closed her eyes, relishing the sweet, melodic sound, "I was daydreaming about you again, and I desperately wanted to see you. I closed my eyes and the next thing I know, I'm here with you standing right in front of me."_

"_Danny." came the soft whisper._

_Will pulled back a little to look into Danny's eyes, her own lighting up when seeing the electric blue dance with joy. The next thing she knew, she found her lips pressed gently against his, surprising them both. With a bright blush, taking over her face as she immediately buried her face back into Danny's chest, afraid of what he would do. Shutting her eyes tightly, and moving her arms from around his neck, to grip at his shirt with shaking fists, Will felt Danny move her back and lift her chin gently with his smooth hands. Opening her eyes, Will was greeted with a warm smile on a perfect face, and electric orbs filled with love before Danny brought their faces closer together before sealing his lips over her own in a gentle, love filled kiss. _

_Will melted in the kiss, and sunk further into his tender embrace, loving the warm, blissful feeling that overcame her. Pulling back, but only for a need of air, the two stared deeply into each other's eyes while the stars above them twinkled brightly next to a large moon that seemed to glow brighter than it ever has before, illuminating the pair in an ethereal light. _

"_Danny." she whispered, her entire being captured and mesmerized by his glowing, electric blue eyes._

"_Yes." he whispered back, bringing her closer to him, and looking away from her loving, chocolate brown eyes._

"_I love you. Please don't leave me again." Will said breathlessly, leaning into Danny's palm as he brought up his hand to cup her cheek._

_With softened, truthful eyes, Danny whispered tenderly, "I love you too Will. And I promise, I won't leave you. Ever." _

_He sealed his promise with a passionate kiss, that ended with the both of them laughing with joy, and holding tightly onto each other, feeling complete as they turned to gaze at the stars. Their future looked as bright as the stars that shone in the black, velvet sky. _

______________________

_The End_


End file.
